


jack + toby + tim drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Trust, masky is a proxy in this, trans masky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i can't help but notice the small quantity of fanfiction for these ships so this is just gonna be a small drabble collection, feedback would be appreiciated since i have an ego to feed,,you can request stuff too, if you want,, but, updates will be slow since school is starting and all that shit





	1. Chapter 1

<strike>before you read these drabbles, i'll have you know i have certain headcanons that you may or may not like that might be in the writings at some point so yeah</strike>

<strike>also, in this drabble book toby will be seventeen while ej is twenty-one and tim is twenty-four</strike>

<strike>°</strike>

<strike>toby:</strike>

<strike>》isfp personality type</strike>

<strike>》instead of stuttering more when he's nervous, he stays quiet so he can talk with more clarity</strike>

<strike>》loves watching kids' shows and is able to in his room without being traced thanks to ben</strike>

<strike>》typically has colourful band-aids on his hands from biting them, the colours make him feel better and the texture of biting the material isn't exactly pleasant</strike>

<strike>》^ he bites them when he has his gloves on however, much to tim's displeasure</strike>

<strike>》usually wears a variety of solid coloured sweaters around the mansion, ditching his pullover with the striped sleeves and blue hood</strike>

<strike>°</strike>

<strike>jack:</strike>

<strike>》intp personality type</strike>

<strike>》can see whether or not he has a mask on</strike>

<strike>》has two rooms, his actual room and one that is basically a nurse's office,, since some pastas come back with wounds it's his job to fix them up and give them medication as needed,, they come to him for doses so slender knows that no one is abusing their meds,,</strike>

<strike>》^ the rooms are connected by a door, but no one really cares what's in ej's actual room since he only really has jars of organs within a refrigerator, and other useless stuff</strike>

<strike>》has a habit of harshly pressing his index and middle finger nails on his thumb,, usually when he's nervous, irritated or just bored</strike>

<strike>》somnophile</strike>

<strike>》helps tim with his dysphoria when hoodie isn't around</strike>

<strike>》likes doing face masks, especially with toby</strike>

<strike>》has lots of piercings,,</strike>

<strike> » right ear: helix and outer conch + typical lobe piercing</strike>

<strike> » left ear: double outer conch and industrial piercing + typical lobe</strike>

<strike> » lips: shark bites</strike>

<strike>°</strike>

<strike>tim:</strike>

<strike>》istj personality type</strike>

<strike>》paints his nails black when he's feeling good</strike>

<strike>》trans, on t and has had top surgery thanks to ej</strike>

<strike>》_small_ smoking habit, nothing too serious but it's there</strike>

<strike>》has typical lobe piercings</strike>

<strike>》plays ukulele,, he likes to have hoodie and toby sing with him and he loves their own way of singing like how brian's voice seems to lower a tad bit and how toby seems to relax, but of course not cease his constant twitching,, but when his dysphoria is killing his mood he'll go to ej and have him listen, or just ditch the uke all together,, it all depends really</strike>


	2. ×3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes! i'll proofread it tomorrow

toby's hand jerked as jack finished placing a yellow band-aid around his index finger. the cannibal was used to the teen's sudden twitches, so putting a bandage on his hands he would bite all too often was not much of a challenge.

tim was looking at the two who were sitting on the plain bed from the counter that was next to a sink. jack would often tell the older brunet not to since it was a potential health hazard, but tim more than often didn't move. tim would often say jack had no business telling him what to do since he was older than ej, and ej didn't bother most days.

deciding to finally speak, the blue eyed man pointed to the brown eyed teen. gaining the two male's attention by doing such, they both switched their gaze to tim.

"i thought you were over the biting thing, toby." masky stated, earning a glare from the younger brunet. noticing the reaction from toby, he quickly thought about what kind if tone he had said it in. oftentimes, tim sounded harsher than he intended to. "- but you're-"

"getting better. and, that's what matters most." jack interrupted, which was something he rarely did. but this was toby they were talking to, so of course he wanted the teen to feel safe and comfortable.

nodding in agreement, tim snapped his fingers. "right. if you have something on your mind that might be triggering your anxiety you can talk to the both of us." tim added, knowing that toby usually went to ej when it came to emotional topics.

toby, as predicted, switched his gaze to jack. tim didn't mind, as he usually found comfort in hoodie's ear rather than those two. it wasn't anything personal, and they all knew it.

ej gave a slightly nervous smile, which was visible since his blue mask was off and placed on the bed. the proxies knew it was nervous since jack had stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket, presumably fidgeting under the black cloth.

"well, we all find comfort in different people. and, there won't be any jealousy if someone doesn't immediately go to the other for support. correct?" the eyeless male said awkwardly.

masky shook his head. "of course not. after all, we all know each other's problems and there's a great amount of trust." tim stated and raised his mask to confirm his reply. it was typical of ej to ask such, since he didn't want any tension in their relationship.

well--kind of relationship? they didn't really have a label. but, it wasn't like they needed one. they all had shared affection for one another and it was healthy. it worked out, and all three of them thought it was nice the way it was.

remembering that he hadn't said anything, toby cracked his neck and agreed.

"r-right. i sec-ond what masky sai-d." the teen said with a small smile to reassure ej. jack didn't have anxiety perse, but he did worry about conflict between this connection he valued so much.

the cannibal showed a sharp, genuine grin and pulled masky in next to himself and toby. tim rolled his eyes but had gave a tiny smile anyhow, putting his arms around toby and jack.

"saps. you might become a maple tree at this point." tim mumbled, and toby shook his head.

"you're--missing t-the point. mo-re syrup." the teen stated, making jack hum in disapproval.

"you two." the cannibal chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first day of school was today aa
> 
> it was pretty good, we get laptops tomorrow so i'll probably update then!


End file.
